Acostumbrado a mentir
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Se preguntó varias veces si era posible crear lazos verdaderos que te hiciesen fuerte y para dejar la horrible agonía del silencio. Si había alguna forma de llegar a ser así, Gaara querría intentarlo.


**Título:** Acostumbrado a mentir.  
**Fandom**: Naruto.  
**Claim:** Naruto/Gaara.  
**Extensión**: 637 palabras.  
**Summary**: Se preguntó varias veces si era posible crear lazos verdaderos que te hiciesen fuerte y para dejar la horrible agonía del silencio. Si había alguna forma de llegar a ser así, Gaara querría intentarlo.  
**Advertencias**: Ligero shonen-ai.  
**Notas**: Escrito para el reto de la comunidad LJ de _10pairings_ y para el _dekasem_ :)

* * *

Gaara ha aprendido a fingir antes de a gatear. Gaara ha aprendido a fulminar con la mirada antes de hablar. Gaara ha aprendido lo que se siente ser rechazado antes de conocer una caricia.

Gaara ha aprendido a gritar en silencio. Siempre supo que de nada sirve gritar, llorar y patalear. Nada cambiará las cosas, él siempre sería un monstruo y la gente siempre sería estúpida e insensible. Él nunca dejaría de ser solamente un arma y la gente jamás dejaría de verle de ese modo. Y debería vivir con eso durante el resto de su vida.

Pero eso era más fácil en la teoría que en la práctica. En la vida real, dejando de lado las frases estúpidas, la gente lastima más con el silencio que con las palabras. La indiferencia y el odio son las peores armas con las que se puede atacar a un niño solitario e indefenso. Y Gaara lo había aprendido a carne viva, las miradas de los aldeanos dolían más que cualquier golpe, el odio era el peor de los venenos y la discriminación era el peor de los crímenes.

Y del mismo modo en que los aldeanos de Suna le odiaron, Gaara les odió mil veces más. Por abandonarle, por condenarle a la soledad y al insomnio, y por no dejarle ser un niño. Así, su propio monstruo interno se alimentó de toda esa ira y él mismo, se convirtió en lo que más temían los aldeanos y en lo que más había deseado su padre: un monstruo asesino sin remordimientos, porque si los habitantes de Suna luego de que le condenaron a llevar al Shukaku dentro de su cuerpo, le odiaron de ese modo, él sería miles de veces peor. Ninguno de esos pedazos de escoria merecía su pena.

Pero a pesar de todo, dolía, seguía doliendo de la misma manera en que dolió de niño. Ninguna de las muertes de los que alguna vez le hubiesen discriminado, le había satisfecho. Siempre le dejaba un regusto amargo de que algo faltaba. Sin embargo, el crujir de sus huesos al romperse, ni sus gritos implorando que se detuviese lograban hacer que desistiera de matarles.

La insatisfacción era un deseo difícil de llenar por ese tiempo. Pero prefería mentir a parecer débil y vulnerable frente a quienes le habían hecho sufrir de pequeño. Siempre había estado solo, en medio de un montón de gente que le odiaba y deseaba su muerte cada vez que le veían.

Era por eso que le había sorprendido tanto Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Cómo un jinchuriki querría proteger a la misma aldea que le había discriminado al igual que él? ¿Por qué quería tener sentimientos si lo único que provocan es dolor? ¿Por qué tener lazos si ellos te hacen débiles?

Porque Naruto era igual que él, también estaba acostumbrado a mentir. Haciendo como que no le importara todo ese mal que le infringían en la aldea, luchaba por crear lazos con sus amigos y ser alguien reconocido a quien no se mirara desde arriba.

Gaara durante un tiempo, le había tomado por loco. ¿Por qué quería ganarse el respeto de quienes le odiaban? No había forma de dejar de ser un monstruo. Pero el rubio era obstinado y se negaba a ser visto de esa manera, Naruto creía que los lazos le hacían fuerte, porque le hacía tener una razón por la que luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Quería ser alguien importante para esas personas con las que compartía un lazo. Y pasó tiempo antes de que Gaara pudiese comprenderlo del todo.

Pero le admiró como nadie antes había merecido su admiración. Se preguntó varias veces si era posible aquello, crear lazos verdaderos que te hiciesen fuerte y para dejar la horrible agonía del silencio.

Si había alguna forma de llegar a ser así, Gaara querría intentarlo.**  
**


End file.
